Childhood Friends
by Junilia
Summary: AU, nothing supernatural, Sam and Dean are both four years old and visit kindergarten together. Sam's weird behaviour is a mystery to Dean so Dean decides that it's up to him to teach little Sammy a lesson.


**Summary: **AU, nothing supernatural, Sam and Dean are both four years old and visit kindergarten together. Sam's weird behaviour is a mystery to Dean so Dean decides that it's up to him to teach little Sammy a lesson.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, its charcters etc. Just wrote this little fanfiction...

**Warning: **English is not my native language. You will probably find a lot of mistakes, I don't know. Sorry for that.

A/N: Die deutsche Version der Geschichte findet ihr hier: .de/s/51c0aed300032013e566ed0/1/Childhood-Friends

Childhood Friends

The other kids were surrounding the boy with the short, messy, dark blondish hair and the intense bright green eyes in a way that moths surrounded light.

They got attracted by his most times casual, sometimes superior, mischievous grin that usually turned into a contagious, triumphant laughter whenever his well thought out plans once again worked out just perfectly fine.

Like now, as the little boy with the long, floppy dark hair and the hazel puppy-dog-eyes was chasing desperately after the other children, who spread - happily laughing - hundreds of book pages with too much text and too few pictures around the playground.

The tiny boy, who would always stubbornly oppose to the children's attempts of making him play with them and rather completed complicated puzzles or recreated complex Lego models, thought in all seriousness that lingering lonely at the corner and dealing with himself was more fun then hanging out with somebody like Dean Winchester.

Dean considered it his duty and responsibility to prove Sam Campbell wrong and to show him what it really meant to have actually fun.

Pleased with himself Dean watched the laughing children and the panting little Sammy playing tag while more pages of "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" flew through the air.

From beside him Dean caught little sweet Susy Stevens gazing at him. She smiled at him with by wax crayons bright red painted lips and Dean's grin grew wider.

Hell yeah, he was awesome.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! What on earth have you done this time?"

The sharp voice of Mrs Coleman turned Dean's grin immediately to a pained grimace.

All of a sudden the children froze.

Only the book pages, that swirled like confetti to the ground, indicated that the time was still ticking.

Sam Campbell had also come to a halt.

Now he braced himself on his knees and was still gasping for air.

Then he straightened up and his hazel innocent puppy-dog-eyes penetrated the old Coleman and came straight through her dragon skin where her mother instincts slumbered.

Dean could only roll his eyes as he literally heard the click that followed the Coleman switching into protector mode.

She walked straight to the boy and took his hand soothingly in hers.

She didn't even notice him trying awkwardly to turn away from her grip.

Instead she turned to the frightened children who orbited her like planets around the sun, only that they tried inconspicuously to move away from her as if they feared to be devoured by her dragon fire in any moment.

Her icy gaze seemed to pierce through all of them at the same time and Dean could only wonder how she made that possible…

"All of you are gonna gather up these pages plus all the other trash that's spread here until the playground is sparkling clean again. And then you'll go inside and think about your wrongdoings. No one's allowed to play! In the meantime I'm gonna think about the right day I'll let you go outside again without me having to fear that you will fall upon each other like crazy monkeys.

And you", she said turning to Dean.

"You'll stay away from the over kids until I allow you to do otherwise. And from now on you will keep your stupid ideas to yourself!"

Anger cut through him being accused to have stupid ideas.

The stupid dragon lady just didn't get that he was simply to clever for people like her or little Sammy who didn't know anything about fun.

"I didn't even -!"

"SILENCE!", she interrupted him sharply and took his hand – against which he put up a heavy fight – and dragged him inside where trash bags and garbage forceps were pushed into his hands.

Dean exhaled heavily in frustration.

Sometimes he really got the feeling of being surrounded by idiots.

The next day indicated that Mrs Coleman was a woman of her word.

No one was allowed to go outside to the playground since the dragon lady apparently feared they could fall upon each other like crazy monkeys and pollute the environment with more garbage.

Though little Sammy would have probably been allowed to go outside.

Hell, he probably could have been allowed to go to the ice cream parlour at main street and get the biggest sundae they had if he just used the power of his magical weapon.

It was really not fair, Dean thought.

The midget manipulated people as he liked by just putting on his stupid puppy-face and no one but Dean seemed to notice.

Even the other kids were apparently unable to be angry with Sam Campbell though it was undoubtedly his fault they couldn't go outside.

If he would have just told her that no one had done anything mean to him, that they were just having a little bit fun…

But Sammy hadn't been able to open his mouth and had just stupidly peered into the air and everybody thought of him as oh so cute and he just annoyed the hell out of Dean.

And what was even worse was that the other children apparently made Dean responsible for everything.

Dean had noticed through the reproachful glances they threw at him.

As if it was his fault that they were grounded in this room…

Dean decided to ignore all of them.

That was what he was supposed to do anyway.

The Coleman was still punishing him with isolation but at least Dean didn't have to fulfil dumb tasks like picking up garbage anymore.

Instead Dean was sitting now in front of the drawer with the Lego bricks for complicated particular constructions.

No one ever really recreated what the bricks were supposed to build except for Sam Campbell of course.

Dean looked at the picture of the instruction and shrugged.

It couldn't be that difficult.

Only nobody ever did it because it was dull as hell.

The reason for Dean to sit here nonetheless was Sam who sat indecisive at the table and threw yearning glances every now and then to Dean who occupied the place at Sam's favourite toys.

Dean couldn't refrain the big grin.

Sooner or later the boy just had to overcome his exaggerated shyness and take a seat next to Dean.

He had no other choice.

And when that time came Dean would finally teach him how to have fun.

Dean looked bored at the instructions that showed in several steps how to recreate an offroader.

Dean liked the vehicle and started looking for the required pieces.

Then he got to work.

He already wondered what he was going to do in let's say five minutes tops as soon as the thing would be done.

He yawned and pushed the instructions away from him.

He didn't deign to look at it again.

Fifteen minutes later the Coleman reminded the children with a serious look to be good and left the room with some paperwork.

One of the boys – Mikey – went over to Dean and stared at him.

With a raised eyebrow Dean looked up from his pile of Lego that was probably supposed to be a vehicle.

He returned Mikey's gaze with his 'what-ya-lookin'-at'-face.

"Hey Deeean, what ya doin? This stuff is super boring!"

"Then why don't ya get lost?", Dean muttered and turned back to his Lego pile that showed faint resemblance to the image in the instruction.

Except that his offroader looked hundred times cooler – Dean thought.

"What's that anyway?", Mikey asked giggling.

"What does it look like?", Dean asked back distractedly. "It's an offroader."

Mikey just laughed out louder and the nasal sound extremely got on Dean's nerves.

"I said, get lost", Dean said louder but he didn't look up.

"Dun' wanna", Mike said. "And it's your fault we have to stay inside so now you have to play with us."

"First, it's not my fault at all. Second, don't want to. And third, get lost!"

Dean still hadn't looked up and now he continued to ignore Mikey.

Mikey sat down next to Dean and took some of the Lego bricks.

He started to randomly combine them.

"Stop it!", Dean yelled at him and whipped the bricks out of his hands. "They are part of my offroader!"

"You can't do it anyway!", Mikey said mockingly and took the "offroader" from Dean.

"Give it back!" Dean reached for the toy but Mikey had stood up and hold it up high away from Dean.

"First you have to apologize!"

"For what?" Dean asked bewildered.

„For always being bossy and telling us what to so that the Coleman gets angry and punishes us again.", Mikey answered while the other kids approached and stood behind Mikey, watching them curiously.

No one directly agreed to Mikey but no one objected either.

"Or for always being smug and mean and thinking we're all stupid." Mikey continued.

"Not my fault if y'all behave like idiots. And by the way I'm not the one who thinks he's to good to be playing with the others, right Sammy?"

Dean looked behind him to the table where Sam was sitting wordless, only observing mutely.

When Dean started talking to him he blushed and bashfully looked down at the table.

Dean rolled his eyes.

What the hell was wrong with this kid?

„Why do you always tell us to tease and bully Sam for you?", one girl with ridiculous blond pigtails asked.

"That's really mean", another girl agreed.

"How would you feel if someone would break your stuff, Lose-Chester?", Mikey asked with a nasty grin and slowly, pointedly unpicked brick for brick of the thoughtfully built offroader.

At this point Dean lost control and jumped at Mikey throwing his fists and baring his teeth.

After a few seconds Mikey was sitting on his butt whining and holding his shoulder.

"He bit me!"

The kids either stared in shock or ran to Mikey to sooth him.

One of the boys ran out of the room and cried for the Coleman.

One moment later the dragon lady stormed in through the door.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!"

"He bit me!"

"Poor Mikey…"

The children started talking all at once.

"SILENCE!", the Coleman screamed. Then she turned to Dean.

"You bit him?", she asked aghast.

Dean swallowed. He felt cornered with all those kids staring at him either shocked, angry or reproachful. He felt betrayed. Angrily he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

The Coleman was absorbed in her tirade, threatening to call his parents and predicting how disappointed they would be about his misbehaviour as well as officially announcing his suspension for at least several days if not months – was that even possible or was she just being overdramatic again, Dean wondered.

Then suddenly little Sammy appeared behind Dean and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Excuse me Mrs Coleman,", he said and his puppy eyes made the Coleman freeze.

"Yes Sammy?", she asked him confused.

"It wasn't Dean's fault, Ma'am. At least not only. The other kids provoked him because they think they can't go out because of him. But yesterday they were the one's who started tearing my book. Dean just wanted everyone to play together and have fun. And Dean only bit Mikey after Mikey started hitting Dean."

Everyone was speechless and had stopped breathing. They tried to remember ever hearing Sam Campbell saying so much all at once but they couldn't think of anything.

And much more important was the fact that little innocent Sammy had lied just now and every one except for the Coleman knew.

Sam knew, too, and his usually with thousands of different deep thoughts filled brain seemed completely blank. He desperately tried to remember his reasons that had made it seem like a good idea to lie for the scary, kids biting Dean Winchester – he had never lied before! – but right now no reason came to his mind.

All he knew was that he really liked this feeling that somehow told him that this was right. Kinda like him and that tough guy beside him against everyone else. He probably had lost it and yet he kept meeting the Coleman's shocked gaze and ignored the perplex faces of the other kids including Dean's.

The Coleman cleared her throat, patted Sam's floppy hair – she didn't notice Sam ducking his head awkwardly – and stammered: "Oh. Well. Let's just get over with this matter. Mikey, you follow me. We have to treat that bite. I guess you're alright, Dean, sweetheart?"

She patted Dean's cheek and he could hardly resist from slapping her hand away.

Still he couldn't help his death glare but the Coleman didn't seem to notice.

She disappeared through the door, yelled "Be good!" and left the group of bewildered children behind.

Sam's face had turned dark red. His sad puppy dog eyes penetrated the other children and after a short moment they just turned away awkwardly.

Sam turned to shyly meet Dean's gaze who watched him intently. Whatever he was thinking, it couldn't be good and Sam tried to get as much distance between him and the frightening boy as possible but it was too late.

A tight grip around his ankles stopped Sam immediately and turned him around to meet a wide grin that revealed bright clean milk teeth. Sam's breath just stopped.

"Just knew you would come over sooner or later!" Dean's grin turned into a happy triumphant laughter that Sam had heard often before but this was the first time it was contagious to him, too. Just a little. Making his lips turn into a little shy smile.

„Come on now! Play with me!", Dean summoned and sat down again in front of the drawer and reached for what was left of his supposed-to-be-offroader.

"Should I rebuild it for you the right way?", Sam asked uncertain.

"No way!", Dean yelled in shock. "This ain't just some dull normal offroader. It's a Transformer-Offroader with superpowers!"

Sam looked at it with big marvelling eyes.

He sat down beside Dean and let the boy show him how to create weird and fantastic things without any instructions and just for fun.

This was the day Sam and Dean became best friends but they would need a little while longer to figure it out.

But from that day on it would always be those two against the world.

End.

A/N: So, I hope you liked it. You could leave a comment and tell me what you think, that would be awesome ^^


End file.
